One Last Chance
by mangagurlz
Summary: Sequel to Broken: Tamaki returns home after many years of being in France, but is in for a real shock when he learns his family is even more broken than he thought. After learning Haruhi is pregnant again he tells her she has one last chance to set things right. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS, read why on my profile and\or P.M me for questions.
1. Preface

**Preface**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OuranHigh School Host Club I only own Haruhi's children and some other oc's **

**A|N: Well here's the sequel to Broken, this story is longer but the chapters might be a bit shorter.**

Tamaki approached his house where his family lived, it had been nearly six-months since he even saw the mansion. He hadn't been in it for nearly three years he missed it. Tamaki took a deep breath and reached for the knob thinking about the past several years.

Tamaki decided, since Haruhi had been so cold to him ever since Saniiro's death that maybe he should leave, just to give her some space. He wanted to save their marriage, so he got a job in France , he remembered that day so clearly. _"Haruhi, I'm leaving to work in France, if you want you can come with me." Haruhi shook her head, "no I'll wait for you here with Renée." "Okay I understand," Tamaki said. _He knew she blamed him and herself.

He wanted to be there for Renée and Haruhi, he visited them often. Tamaki missed Taree and Suki's birth which he was upset. Tamaki tried to make it for Renée and Akemi's birthday but couldn't.

_"Oh Mr. Suoh, your wife says she had the babies!" A man informed him. "What when?" Tamaki was surprise they weren't due yet. "She told me to tell you they were early but they're okay, they arrived two days ago." Tamaki was still in shock, "I need to call her." _

He called and she told him, how much they weighed what they looked like she told him she would send him pictures. He told him he would try to get there to see them when he got the chance. Which he hoped to be very soon, it took three months for him to meet them.

They all seemed happy, over the phone when he visited, they seemed so happy. So he stayed longer if they were happy with him not there then he was okay with that. He loved Haruhi and his children and of course Akemi and would do _anything_ for them.

Out of all his children the ones he didn't see the most were Taree and Suki, the person he got to see the most was Haruhi. The kids never came and visited him but Haruhi did sometimes.

_Renée ran up and hugged her father. "Daddy!" She laughed happily, "hey Renée how have you been?" He asked, "oh great Daddy me, Misaki and Kaoru went to this fun place I can't remember what it's name is though but it was really fun." "It sounds like it, how has your sisters, Mom and Akemi been?" _

_Renée smile faded for a moment but she began to smile brightly again but for some reason it didn't seem as bright as usual. "Oh Mom's been okay." Was all she said avoiding the answering the about the other three. Tamaki knew something seemed wrong but pushed it aside for the moment._

He missed all but one of Renée's birthdays, which for some reason Haruhi wasn't there. Renée had a wonderful time, but seemed a little sad. It was her first birthday, he only stayed for a few hours but then he was told he needed to go back to France.

He never got to go to the twins' birthday parties, he got to go a couple times to Akemi's birthdays though.

Every time he visited, he would visit Saniiro's grave. Haruhi told him not to tell the kids about him, so he didn't until Renée asked him about her over the phone then he told her. But the last several months seemed different. When he talked to Renée, Haruhi and Akemi they all seemed to be upset about something. But they wouldn't say, it was then when he decided to come back at least for a little bit.

He wanted to know his children better.

He left France and took a flight here, and now he was there after years of being gone, he knew he family wasn't going to be perfect but he decided that Haruhi had enough time and space. Tamaki hoped for them to be a real family.

Slowly he pushed opened the door of the huge mansion where his family lived and_ he_ lived.

**A\N: I left it on a cliffhanger, my first ever cliffhanger. I know this was really short, don't worry the next chapter will be longer. But I'm going to be busy I may not be back on for a few days. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. The other chapters are going to longer.**

**Review.**


	2. Tamaki's Return

**Chapter 2**

**Tamaki's Return**

**A\N: My brother ThyAwesomeSword448 gave me a lot of ideas for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Ouran****High School**** Host Club I only own Haruhi's children and some other oc's **

Tamaki opened the door, the mansion was quite taking a deep breath Tamaki entered the house looking around to see if anybody was there. All Tamaki heard were the echoes of his footsteps, "Oh Mr. Suoh!" Tamaki heard someone say, he looked over to see a maid with a bucket of water and cleaning objects. "Oh hello where's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh at work, but Taree and Suki are here, but not Renée or Akemi." The maid told him, "where are they?" Tamaki asked, "Oh Renée is at Kaoru Hitachiian's house and Akemi is at Hikaru Hitachiian's house." The maid told him. "Then why are the twins still here?" Tamaki asked. "Oh since Taree is hurt Haruhi doesn't think she should go out and—" "Wait Taree's hurt?" Tamaki asked shocked. The maid nodded, "tell me where she is." "Oh she's down the hall." The maid said pointing down the hall, after Tamaki left the maid got back to work.

Tamaki looked through each room until he found Taree but Suki was no where in sight. Taree was in fact injured, she had a cast on her arm. Taree looked up at her father, who she barely ever talked to. At first it took her a second to realize who it was.

"Dad?" Taree said surprised, "Taree what happened to your arm?" Tamaki asked. Taree avoided his question, "why are you here?" Taree asked coldly. "Where's Suki?" Taree looked away, "she's somewhere, I don't know." "Oh! Mr. Suoh your wife is here!" The maid from early told him.

"Okay thank you, talk to you later Taree." Tamaki said leaving the room, **_of course, he's here for her not us. Whatever who needs parents anyway?_** Taree thought to herself. Suki had hidden herself of course, and Renée and Akemi were out somewhere. Not that Taree cared, or at least that's what she told herself.

"Mrs. Suoh, your husband is here to see you." The maid told her, "Oh thank you I'll go speak to him." Haruhi said getting up, she didn't feel to well due to her pregnancy that she had kept secret for nearly six months. Which was really easy since she never really got that big and apparently this pregnancy she was even smaller with.

People had noticed that she had gained a little weight, but brushed it aside. Tamaki was waiting for his wife down the hall. "Oh Tamaki why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Haruhi asked. "I was kind of a last minute choice, but what happened to Taree?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi was silent for a moment. "It was just an accident, nothing more." Haruhi told him.

He knew she was lying, just by her reactions. "Really? What _kind_ of accident?" Tamaki asked, "it was just an accident Tamaki, she fell." Haruhi was lying, he could tell but why would she lie?

"Well Tamaki I need to go out for a bit, I'll be back later." Haruhi said, she had to go for her monthly check up for her pregnancy as well as finding out what gender the baby was. She had asked the doctor to keep it secret, which the doctor agreed easily.

"Oh by the way Tamaki, could you pick up Akemi for me?" Haruhi asked. "She's at Hikaru and Haruka's house the live across the street from the park, pick her up at about five, I was suppose to get her but I'm going to be busy. I bet she'll be excited to see you." She said,

"Oh by the way she doesn't like to be driven, so you'll have to walk." Haruhi said as she walked out of the door, Tamaki sighed heavily, he knew he wasn't getting anything out of Haruhi or Taree.

~x~x~x~

Later Tamaki left to go pick up Akemi, who of course didn't like to be driven Tamaki had already known that. Akeno was the one to answer the door, he stared at the older man with a confused expression before Tamaki spoke. "May I speak to one of your parents?"

"Mommy there's someone here to see you! Probably a salesman or something!" Akeno called clearly not remembering Tamaki at all, of course he hadn't seen the boy since he was three. "I'm coming," Haruka called back. The boy looked at Tamaki again, "she'll be right here, so are you a salesperson?" Akeno asked, he had never actually seen one in person but he had on T.V.

Haruka came in, holding a one-year-old baby. "Oh Tamaki! I haven't seen you in like forever, what brings you here?" Haruka asked, "Here come in." She said. "Oh I'm here for Akemi," said Tamaki coming in. "Oh okay, um here take her I'll go get Akemi." Haruka said handing Tamaki the baby.

Haruka come into the guest room that Akemi was in, which was practically her room now. Considering the past year Akemi had came and stayed for days or even weeks at a time. "Akemi someone's here to pick you up." Haruka told her. Akemi sighed getting up off the bed.

Akemi walked down the hallway not really wanting to go home yet that is until she saw Tamaki. "Tamaki you're here?" Akemi asked happily. "Yep I came to take you home," Akemi stared at him for a second. "How long are you staying?" "Oh I'm going to be staying for awhile I don't think I'm going back." Akemi smiled and threw her arms around her godfather. "Okay then let's go." Tamaki said, handing Eriko back to Haruka. Tamaki hadn't known that she had another baby, wow he's missed a lot more than he knew.

~x~x~x~

After taking Akemi home, Tamaki decided to go back to see Haruka maybe she knew what happened to Taree. Tamaki still hadn't seen Suki or Renée Akemi had told him Renée would be back in a couple days and Suki, she had no idea where she was.

Tamaki left for Haruka's house at around eight. Once again Akeno answered, "Mommy, Daddy that man is back again!" Makoto stood behind his brother, Tamaki knew about the other boy but never got to meet him.

"Oh hi Tamaki, why are you here?" Haruka asked, "I need to talk to you, in private." Tamaki told her. The woman gave him a confused look, "okay," she replied. "We should go somewhere, I need to ask you something important." Tamaki said, "about what?" She asked. "Taree." Haruka's confused look faded. "Oh, well okay, I know where we should go."

"Oh Mommy can we come?" Makoto asked, "no sweetheart it's a place only grown ups can go." Haruka told him. "We can dress up like a grown up, like in that movie trailer we saw." Makoto said. "Yeah all we have to do is stand on each others shoulders and have a really long coat and a hat." Akeno explained. "No that wouldn't work, plus my friend and I want to talk about something in private."

"But—" "How about we go out somewhere else," Hikaru intervened. "Where?" Both boys asked excited. "Let's go watch a movie." Hikaru suggested. "Oh the one with the kids who dressed up like a grown up!" Makoto said. "Uh okay, let me just look that up." Hikaru said.

"Oh by the way, you guys can stay here the kids will be passed out by the time we get home." Hikaru told them. "Okay," said Haruka.

After Hikaru left with the boys, Haruka instantly left the room and came back with some beer and such. "What's that for?" Tamaki asked. "Alcohol." Haruka replied. "But Haruka I don't drink anymore." "Oh I'm going to tell you the entire story about what happened to Taree and you'll want to have some." Haruka said.

And Haruka stuck with her word, she told him everything she knew about what had happened to both Suki and Taree. Tamaki had taken the beer, like she said he would. Tamaki and Haruka had been friends for many years, for a matter of fact that's how Hikaru met Haruka. Tamaki introduced them.

Haruka use to be Tamaki's drinking buddy, one day Tamaki decided that Haruka and Hikaru would get along great so he introduced Haruka to him and he was right they both liked each other a lot. Clearly since they've been married for years and apparently had _three_ children together. Tamaki hadn't even known about the newest one, who couldn't be older than one. Their oldest was nine, "You know I haven't drank in three years, not since I started trying to have another baby." Haruka told him.

"So why didn't anyone tell me you were pregnant?" Tamaki asked, "did you not know about her?" Haruka asked, "Nope." Haruka looked irrigated, "I told your freaking wife to tell you when I found out I was pregnant with her."

"Well she didn't so what's her name?" Tamaki asked. "Her name is Eriko." Haruka told him. "That's a pretty name." Tamaki commented, "yeah well I didn't exactly picked it, my mother did." Haruka said, "I bet Haruhi didn't tell you that she died." Haruka was right, Haruhi didn't mention Haruka's mother died, she didn't mention a lot of things.

"Is there anything else that's happened, that I should know about?" Tamaki asked, "well let's see, Mitsukuni had another baby not that long ago, and a lot more stuff but it's getting late. You should probably go home soon, I'll tell you more later." Haruka said, "Yeah, you're right Hikaru and the kids should be back soon." Tamaki said getting up, "exactly." Haruka said.

The said goodbye to each other and Tamaki left, he was drunk, but Haruka wasn't mostly because Hikaru didn't take Eriko with him, but also because she didn't want her sons to see her that way. Now if she didn't have children it would be different, but for Haruka children always comes before anything else.

Eriko would most likely be asleep for awhile longer, Haruka cleaned up the house a bit, before the boys got home. Which by the time she was done, Hikaru came back with only one of the boys asleep. Akeno was wide awake. "Mommy! Mommy! Me, Daddy and Makoto watched this movie about a these kids who snuck into a place they weren't suppose to and got in trouble. The only character I liked was the girl." Said Akeno, Makoto was in a very deep sleep, so deep he wasn't woken by his brother.

"Well Akeno, you should go to bed it's ten o'clock at night." Haruka said, "I'm not tired," Akeno said yawning. "Well tomorrow you _have_ to go to school so you _need_ to go to sleep." Haruka said, leading her son to his bedroom.

~x~x~x~

Tamaki decided, since he didn't want to go home just yet and there wasn't anything to do. To do what he and Haruka use to do and break mailboxes, it wasn't the best idea but he was drunk and wasn't thinking clearly. Haruka was a sister figure to him, they met when Tamaki was in his early twenties.

Tamaki finally got home, "Where have you been?" Haruhi asked suspiciously, "out." Tamaki said going into one of the guest bedroom. "Why are you going in there?" Haruhi asked, "because, I want to, just leave me alone for tonight." Tamaki said.

Haruhi could tell he was drunk, but since he was that she would just leave him alone for tonight. She _was _planning on telling about the baby, that she just found about was a boy but decided against it.

For now she would leave it alone.

**A\N: Okay I'm finally done! I have no idea what I'm going to do next. Oh and just so everyone knows, I think Haruhi is way out of character. I really don't think Haruhi would act this way, but oh well it's just a fanfiction. This story is pretty much an AU anyway. **

**Also there might be mistakes once again I haven't had much time to look through it well. But there should be anything major. Oh yeah and thank you to the reviewers for this story and the last.**

**Please Review it would make me happier and I would have more inspiration. **


	3. Remembering the Past

**Chapter 3**

**Remembering the Past **

**A\N: This chapter is a flashback chapter Special Thank to ThyAwesomeSword448 giving me the idea of a flashback chapter. Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OuranHigh School Host Club I only own Haruhi's children and some other oc's **

~~Nine Years Ago~~

They had just gotten the news about their four-year-olds condition. Haruhi had broken down, but Renée was crying. Everyone tried to calm both girls down, no one had any idea why Renée was crying none stop.

Eventually the baby went to sleep, Misaki was the only who could get her calm enough to put her to sleep. Haruka had recently had her son, everyone did the best they could to comfort Haruhi.

But for some reason to Tamaki everyone seemed upset…at him. He brushed it off, knowing that what he was thinking wasn't true.

~x~x~x~

Tamaki still couldn't get over the feeling of being blamed. Everyone had sent Haruhi cards asking her to get better. The social worker was still working with Akemi, she had suggested they get her into grief counseling.

Haruhi constantly stay in bed. They had gotten into fights recently. Tamaki felt like everyone thought it was his fault Saniiro died, Tamaki started to believe it was his fault. In their fights, Haruhi told him she would be happier if he wasn't there.

So he decided he would leave, for his family. Once they were fixed he'd come back, he believed if he gave them some pace everything would be okay.

Tamaki was leaving, he would miss his wife, his daughter, Akemi and all of his friends. Sometime soon he hoped he would be back, at least to visit. Akemi had begged him to stay, but he told her that he really needed to go, for her and for everyone else. He promised he'd be back.

Akemi told him she understood, she said to him that she hoped he'd be back soon. He left that day, not knowing how broken his family was going to get.

~x~x~x~

Paris France.

Tamaki was all alone in a little teashop in Paris, he had moved there a few months ago, he talked to Haruhi on the phone she told him she was doing just fine. Tamaki would be coming for a visit for Akemi's birthday, and then he would come back for Renée's birthday.

But that would be in a couple months from now, he really missed all of his friends back at home. Hopefully it wouldn't he would have to be gone for a couple years.

~~Eight Years Ago~~

Today was Akemi's birthday, Tamaki had got there the night before and Akemi was excited to see him. Everyone had gotten her a bunch of presents, Akemi had change in the past year understandably so, so many things had happened that year who wouldn't be changed?

"Are you leaving?" Akemi asked, Tamaki sighed. "Yes Akemi it's for the best but I'll be back in a few weeks for Renée's birthday," Tamaki told her. Akemi nodded and gave him a hug before walking off not saying a word, the man felt bad for the child, was what he doing the right choice? He wasn't sure, he wasn't about anything anymore.

"Tamaki when will you be leaving?" Haruhi asked. "Tomorrow at twelve o'clock afternoon," Tamaki told her, "Alright then," Haruhi said, without a bit of disappointment. Maybe everyone was happy without him…

~x~x~x~

Tamaki came back a few weeks later for Renée's birthday party. Renée was indeed a clever baby, but Tamaki felt as though she seemed sad. "Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

Misaki shrugged, "I think she might be busy with work…" Tamaki couldn't believe that Haruhi would miss her daughter's birthday because she was buys.

Then it hit him, today was Saniiro's birthday as well of course she would be so sad. "Misaki doesn't Renée seem a bit sad?" Tamaki asked. "Why would she be sad?" The woman asked, "I don't know but she doesn't seem like she's that happy."

Misaki laughed, "Oh Tamaki she's one what could she possibly be sad about?" Tamaki shrugged, "I don't know," "I'm sure she fine." Misaki assured him before getting up and walking away to talk to Haruka.

After the birthday party Tamaki went and visited Saniiro's grave which had nothing on it, not even flowers when he came. It was just the headstone and grass, he missed his son, as well as his family.

He was told he needed to go back to France right away so he did, he said goodbye to Akemi and left. Feeling emptier than he did before.

A few months later Haruhi told Tamaki she was pregnant, it wasn't that Tamaki didn't want another baby it was just that he didn't think it was the right to have another.

~~Seven Years Ago~~

Tamaki had gotten the news that the babies were born prematurely. Tamaki went and met them a few months afterward.

"Tamaki!" Akemi said running up to him and hugging him. Tamaki returned the hug and went to go find Haruhi who was in her office. "Where are the babies?" Tamaki asked, "Oh they're down the hall in the nursery." Haruhi told him.

Tamaki left the office and made his way to the nursery, the twins were four months old so they weren't newborns. He entered the room and saw two cradles, at first he thought they were asleep since they were so quite but when he actually looked at them they were both wide awake just…silent.

Tamaki decided since they were awake he'd hold them, first he lifted up the one with lighter brown hair, she was small and light which was normal for a preemie. But there was something off about the babies both seemed like they didn't want to be held.

"Haruhi is there something wrong with the babies?" Tamaki asked, "No why would you say that?" Haruhi asked, "They didn't seem like they enjoyed being held." "Oh they're fine it's just because they never met you before."

Tamaki brushed it off figuring Haruhi was right.

~~The Last Few Years~~

The last few years Tamaki talked to Haruhi and the kids. He had never gotten to go to the twins' birthdays, not one. He saw Akemi and Renée more than Taree and Suki, in fact he barely knew what they sounded like.

He felt bad he felt like such a horribly father, but he was doing it for them.

Renée was so happy on the phone as well as Akemi, Haruhi assured him everything was going great.

Recently everyone seemed different when they talked to him, one day he talked on the phone with Renée who sounded like she could burst into tears at anytime Haruhi assured him everything was okay. He didn't believe her he knew something was wrong…so that was when he decided.

He was coming home.

~x~x~x~

**Also there might be msitakes this one I didn't get the chance to look through at all.**

**I know it was short…now you must be wondering what took me so long…I've just been really busy lately I was hoping that I'd be able to make it longer but I couldn't sorry.**

**Yes the ending was rushed because I realized how long it had been since I've updated.**

**Looking back through Broken, and the beginning of this story I've notice some of my mistakes with capitation.**

**Guest for Broken: Yeah you're right AKemi wasn't suppose to be there, the whole "Akemi was being well…Akemi." But originally she was but then plans changed and I took her out but I guess I missed that part. Thanks for pointing it out. *Edit* I fixed what I said because it made like no sense.  
**

**Guest for One Last Chance: I'm glad you're enjoying the story thanks for reviewing your continued support!**

**Fire302: Thanks for reviewing and your continued support!**

**OHYEAH: Thank you :) Thanks for reviewing and your continued support!**

**Dina14: Yep she's having a baby boy! Thanks for reviewing and your continued support!**

**And finally**

**ThyAwesomeSword488: Thank you so much for all you're help bro and thanks for giving me ideas for this chapter! I know this chapter was rushed but I'll have another flash back chapter going more into his life in France promise.**

**Anyway**

**Review I need reviews *eye twitches*…I'm not that crazy so stop staring!**


	4. I Will Never Leave You Again

**Chapter 4**

**I Will Never Leave You Again**

**A\N: Wow 21 reviews, that's awesome :D Thank you guys. The next few chapters are going to show all the children, Tamaki and Haruhi's feelings and some of the other characters about the past few years and how it's effected them.**

**I've realized something, I haven't had Hunny or Mori in this or Broken yet, oopsy so I'm having Hunny and Mori be in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club I only own Haruhi's children and some other oc's**

**WARNING: This chapter contains self-injury**

**Oh and just a FWI there is most likely mistakes in this chapter because I really needed to get this posted and I once again didn't have a time to look through it.  
**

Tamaki woke up hung over, but it wasn't that bad, he had been way worse off before. He left his well the guest bedroom, instantly being noticed. "Oh hi Tamaki!" Akemi said seeming to be a little jumpy, "Oh hi Akemi where's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, to Akemi Tamaki seemed tired. She didn't want him knowing her secret.

She seemed like she was in deep thought as she tugged at her sleeve shirt, it must be a nervous habit he thought to himself. "I think she's in her office," Akemi told him, she was acting weird as if she was hiding something, Tamaki brushed it aside assuming she was just being a kid.

"Thanks," Tamaki said heading for Haruhi's office. He didn't bother knocking he just came in, he was her husband after all. Haruhi looked up from her paperwork, "Tamaki?" She asked surprised he came in to talk to her. "Haruhi, Haruka told me everything that happened," Tamaki told her.

"So you know about what happened to Taree?" Haruhi asked, Tamaki nodded, "Yes, but I have a question," he said. "Hmm?" "Why didn't you tell me?" Tamaki asked.

"I…have been busy lately, plus you never asked," Haruhi said. "Haruhi this isn't something that you can just avoid telling me, I'm their father!" Tamaki said voice raising slightly. Haruhi glared at her husband and was about respond until a worker came in.

"Mrs. and Mr. Suoh, Miss Renée and Mrs. Hitachian are here." The woman told her, "Thank you for informing us Gin." Haruhi said, "Should I get her?" Gin asked, Haruhi shook her head, "No if Tamaki wants to see Renée, he can go find her, you are dismissed Gin," Gin nodded and left.

"Well," Haruhi said, "What?" Tamaki asked, "Are you going to go see your daughter or do you want to continue to talk? Your choice." Tamaki realized what Haruhi meant he glared at her and walked out of the room to go see his daughter.

"Mrs. Suoh is busy at the moment," Gin told Renée and Misaki. "Well okay then, I have to get going Renée but I'll see you later okay?" Renée nodded and hugged her. "Bye Misaki," Renée said waving.

After Misaki left, Renée went to go up to her room, "Hi Renée," Renée jumped at the voice and turned around to see her younger sister, Suki. "Hello Matsuko…where's Taree?" Renée knew it was a stupid question, her sisters weren't getting along well ever since the _incident_.

"Who knows, anyway why are you here?" Renée was quite for moment, "Well I live here silly." Renée said, with her usual Happy-go-lucky attitude, it didn't annoy Suki too much, but it did her twin.

Suki just simply stared at her older sister, "Oh Suki, Renée!" Tamaki called, Renée stood there for a moment trying to figure out where she heard the voice, Suki on the other hand looked the direction the voice was in.

"Oh Daddy!" Renée said happily running up to him, Suki stared emotionlessly. "Hello Renée," Tamaki said hugging her, Renée started rattling on about something to her father. Suki watched for a brief moment before walking off, mumbling something not audible she went and hid like she usually did, it was just better to be ignored in her opinion.

"Where's Suki?" Tamaki asked after a moment, "Oh well she does that, she's kinda like a ninja she can leave without anyone noticing and can randomly pop up! It's cool." Renée said. "Well we better go find her, I haven't gotten to say hello." Tamaki said.

"Well I don't think that's a good idea, when Matsuko hides she doesn't wanna be found, so we'd best just let her be." Renée told him, he was a little surprised at what Renée said, "Well let's go Akemi and Taree," Tamaki said, Renée nodded. The two went to go find the others.

~x~x~x~

"So Haruka, is everything alright with Tamaki?" Hikaru asked, Haruka shook her head "I don't think so, he seemed pretty steamed up when he left." Haruka told him. "I wonder if the others know Tamaki is back, didn't he tell you he didn't plan on leaving again?"

"That's what he said, I don't think he'd leave the kids behind after everything I told him." Haruka told her husband. "Mommy! Eriko's awake!" Makoto called, Haruka sighed standing up, "Oh and Hikaru how about you tell your brother Tamaki's here." Haruka suggested.

Hikaru informed his brother that Tamaki was here at work, and Hauka took care of the kids, Hunny had called Haruka and she told him that Tamaki was here, which he was excited about. So Hunny told Mori, so soon all of the former host club members knew.

~x~x~x~

Taree felt life as something boring and useless at the moment, at only the age of seven, Haruka had offered the watch after both of the girls and Akemi, but Haruhi refused.

She had gotten into a fight with Taree, Suki had been saying it would have been better if they had just stayed quite and remained unnoticed. Taree snapped and went off on her, even though being beaten everyday hurt, she rather that then to be just a shadow at least then she was getting some attention, even if it wasn't the good kind.

It was still something, her sister couldn't understand, neither did she it was just better than nothing.

Akemi could understand that feeling, needing something to make sure she could still feel, that she was still alive. Only it was different, Akemi was notice, she just wanted her Mother and Saniiro back, she didn't have very many memories of her father and the ones she had was foggy, she could even remember his face.

But she remembered the day, the day her life turned upside down. It wasn't a drunk driver, it was raining, a crack of lightning, and caused the other car to crash into them. Her mother was killed instantly.

The doctors had to deliver the baby, Haruhi was unconscious at the time, Akemi had severe survivor's guilt, she had been the one out of everybody to be harmed the least.

But Akemi had a secret she couldn't let anybody not even Haruka know…she was a cutter. She had been since she was ten, she felt like a freak for doing so, no one had caught on either, it amazed her that nobody had figured out. Akemi watch at her crimson blood dripped down her arm.

She had gotten better for a while, but recently it had gotten bad again. Akemi for awhile wanted to stop, but couldn't she didn't have the guts to tell anyone. Thus it became increasingly worst, and now it seems like she won't ever escape it.

At the moment Akemi couldn't care less, she was angry and sad. She also burned, but it wasn't as often. Akemi was startled by a knock on the door, "Akemi you in there?" Someone asked.

"Y-yes just give me a second!" Akemi called back, panicking Akemi shoved everything she was using under her bed and pulled down her sleeve. "Akemi are you okay?" The person asked. "Yeah I'm coming!"

Akemi opened the door to reveal Tamaki and Renée, "Oh uh hey guys," Akemi said nervously. "You okay Akemi?" Tamaki asked, Akemi nodded.

"Okay well we better go find Taree," Tamaki said, walking away to look for Taree, Akemi followed him.

After awhile of searching, they finally found her sitting silently in her room, " Hi Taree," Tamaki greeted. Taree's head shot up, and stared at him blankly. Everyone watched to see what Taree was going to do next. Soon her expression change from emotionless to confusion.

"Why are you all staring at me?" She asked, "We aren't we were just waiting…" Renée said. "For what?" Taree asked even more confused. "Don't worry, I was just saying hi to everyone." Tamaki said, Taree's confused expression changed again, now she was glaring at them.

"What? Are you leaving?" She asked, anger forming in her voice. Tamaki shook his head. "No, I'm here to stay," Taree was shocked, her face soften and she turned away. Why was he going to decide stay now, hadn't Renée and Akemi begged for him to stay before?

Then it hit her.

"You know…." She mumbled almost not audible, but Tamaki heard her. "I don't want your pity, especially not now so go head leave I don't care." Taree said, holding back her tears. Tamaki shook his head, "No Taree, I was planning on staying anyway and when Haruka told me what happened, I decided I was staying for sure and I am, I'm not leaving." Taree couldn't believe what she was hearing, was he serious?

"Yeah well how can I believe you?" Taree asked, trying to keep her tears in, which was hard.

Tamaki heard the tears in her voice and could tell Taree was about to breakdown, so he signaled Akemi to take Renée out of the room, when he did so Akemi lead Renée out of the room. "I promise Taree, I won't ever leave you behind again, not you, not your sisters or Akemi."

"No! I don't believe you, if that was true, than why? Why did you leave me before?" Taree asked in a harsh voice, the tears finally former in her eyes. "I thought it would be better for you guys…" "BETTER? Does this look better!?"

Tamaki was silent, "Does any of this look better? Any of this!" Taree said finally turning to face her father. "Do I look 'better'?" She asked becoming more silent. Tamaki was once again silent, her voice rised again "Does it!?"

Taree was truly fearless, she barely knew her father, yet she was still screaming at him, without even thinking about the consequences.

But luckily her father wasn't the kind of person who'd slap their child for talking the way she was. "…Does it?" Her voice cracked and she broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Tamaki gather her in a hug and comforted her.

Taree wanted to hate her father, she wanted to hate everybody, but for some reason, she couldn't hate him. If she had been screaming at Lu like that she would have been slapped and if she talked to her mother the way she did she would have been lectured and grounded and hire some evil nanny.

But, not this time, this time was different, he was comforting her. Like Ronnie use to do, that was the person she couldn't come to hate most, even though she left them, she lefted them thinking they'd be okay.

She couldn't have been anymore wrong, she made the same mistake as Tamaki.

"I know, I was wrong, I should have been there more. No it doesn't look better, it's gotten way worst it was bad after he died…" Taree continued to cry, "But I promise this time I won't leave like I did after he died." Tamaki said.

This time she stopped crying and looked at him with a confused expression who was this 'he?' "I doubt you know about 'him' do you?" Her father asked. Taree shook her head. "Well, you once a long time ago before you or your sisters were born you had a brother."

Taree was bewildered at this, she had a…brother? "I know you much be extremely stunned, but his name was Saniiro, he died in a car accident…along with Akemi's mother and the Haruhi I once knew and loved."

Taree was surprised, so that's what happened to Akemi's mother, but what about her father? Tamaki could tell she was confused, "But I promise you I will never leave you or your sisters and Akemi again," Taree believed him this time, she decided…this one time she would let herself trust somebody other than Ronnie.

~x~x~x~

Tamaki had spent time with Renée, Akemi and Taree but hadn't spent any time or even talked to Suki, so now he was looking for her.

Suki was hiding out for awhile, but became very, hungry, thirsty and really needed to go to the bathroom so she decided to stop hiding. She was instantly met by Tamaki, "Oh Suki there you are I've been looking everywhere for you!" Tamaki said walking over to her, the child was silent. She looked at him, but she did so differently than her sister , she had more of a sad expression.

After a couple seconds, she started crying, hard.

"Hey what's wrong?" Tamaki asked worried. Suki continued to cry, Tamaki kneeled down and comforted her, the way you comforted a small child after they had a nightmare. Suki cried and cried hard, she put her arms around her father crying into his chest.

Her cry was sad, like her sister's, the kind of cry he heard from Akemi whenever she would have a nightmare about the day of the car accident or the day of the funeral.

Those were very traumazing days, Akemi's tears sounded as though she was lost and didn't know what she was going to do and Suki and Taree's sounded the same. Soon her cries died down and Tamaki asked her what was wrong.

"I-I don't know," Suki hiccupped, "Well sometime we just need a good cry right?" Suki nodded, wiping her eyes. "D-dad is Taree still mad at me?" Suki asked. "I don't know Suki, maybe you should go ask her." Her father suggested, "I don't know what if she gets me?" "Well then you know she'll need a bit more time to cool down," Suki nodded. "Let's go look for her," Tamaki said taking his daughter hand. "I'm hungry and thirsty," Suki told him.

"When was the last time you ate?" Tamaki asked, Suki shrugged, "Not that long ago a couple days maybe more..." "A couple days, Suki that's horrible!"

"They tried to find me but I didn't wanna come out just to eat, and one time I don't eat for an entire week, that was after Ronnie left to go to America and take care of her grandmother..." "Oh so that's what happened to Ronnie? I was wondering where she was..." The two remained silent, for a brief minute.

"What wold you like to eat?'' Tamaki asked. Suki shrugged, "Anything would be okay, I don't usually get to pick anyway..." she mumbled at last part. "Well is there anything you like?" Once again Suki shrugged, Tamaki sighed, how could Haruhi miss everything that was going on with these kids...then again he missed it too...

"...You know about Lu right Dad?" Suki asked, Tamaki tightened his grip on her hand a bit and nodded. "You know that Taree isn't afraid of a thing, she would stand up against Lu no matter how many times she hit her or hurt her, I would run everytime and hide..." Suki didn't like to remember such things, but Haruka told her it would make her feel better to talk about her problems.

"You know Dad."

"Hmm?"

"It was our fault, if we didn't go and be bad, Mom would have never hired Lu...and what I told Taree was that I wish we just stayed they way we were before, Mom not paying attention to us. But when we would pick on the working people, they would get mad and cmplain to Mom, which is what we wanted, but instead she hired Lu to make sure we'd behave."

This was horrible, Tamaki couldn't believe how much these kids had been through. It was horrible.

"But all we wanted was Mom to pay attention to us...for her to remember we were there and her to want us." Suki stopped and looked down at the ground.

"...For her to love us."

Tamaki hugged her, in the biggest hug Suki had ever gotten in awhile...she just wished her mother would hug like this. "I can promise you one thing Matsuko, is that I will never leave you behind and I will alway love you." Suki hugged him back tightly never wanting to let go.

This is what she needed was to be loved... which she wished her mother would love like this.

After that Tamaki fed Suki who after that went and talked to her sister, who had forgiven her.

~x~x~x~

Tamaki sighed today had been big, he talked to Akemi, Renée, Taree and Suki who were all not in good state at the time. He talked to Haruhi who kept avoiding his questions and telling him to leave things alone, which of course only made him more angry.

Tamaki was walking down the hallway when he ran into his daughter Renée who was holding a peice of paper, she had just come out of his room too, "Renée what did you get into?" Tamaki asked, he wasn't anywhere never angry though she could tell. She just smiled up at him, "Oh Daddy I was just looking at your stuff..." she said trying to act innocent.

Now he knew she was doing something she shouldn't, out of all his children he knew her best and he talked to Misaki and Kaoru who both told him how sneaky she was.

"Okay Renée give me the paper." Tamaki told holding his hand out. Renée sighed, finally she stopped with her happy-go-lucky act. "Dad I read it, I'm so sorry you felt so bad..."

She expect a yell or even a lecture like her mother always did when she would get into her stuff, but he didn't instead he just took the paper and looked at it.

It was a poem he had written, when he was under a deep depression;

_Tea Shop in Paris_

_I sat in a little tea shop in Paris._

_The roads were closed._

_I looked at the photo of you and remembered the family I lost._

_A cloud of darkness came over me._

_What is there to live for?_

_Is there something left for me?_

_The rain dripped down on me but I didn't care._

_The light from my darkness has been ripped from me._

_Stop I must stop thinking like this or I'll end up like him._

_No one speaks about him but can never forget._

_But what is there to live for?_

_I only live for the calls._

_It seems to help me but makes everything worse for everyone else._

_So really what is there to live for?_

_I'll find out tonight._

_So I sat there in a liitle tea shop in Paris._

_Please forgive me if I do decide to give up._

_I can't keep going on like this._

_Nothing seems real._

_Is this all just a dream?_

_I can't even remember what it's like to be happy anymore._

_I always found friends or something but I can't here._

_There is nothing here for me to find._

_Maybe I should give up._

_Sometimes I wonder if I shouldn't of asked her._

_All I've ever done is hurt her._

_I should let her go._

_She shouldn't have to deal with a sad sack like me._

_I am useless._

_I haven't even really been a father since then._

_Maybe I should give up._

_Maybe it will make everyone happy._

_I cry on the photo._

_I try to remember who I am._

_I try to remember why I didn't end it years ago._

_Then I remember you._

_All I can do is remember you._

_That is what keeps me going on._

_I, I should give the ring to her._

_I should send this poem to her and give her the ring._

_But I'm not going to._

_I'm to weak._

_Maybe I shouldn't have ever came back._

_I should have left them._

_I should have never spoken to them._

_I shouldn't have bother anyone else._

_Maybe I should call Honey and see how he's doing._

_Maybe he can talk me out of it._

_He has before._

_I should call Haruka._

_She always is there for me._

_Even if I don't want to let go._

_Maybe I should go back?_

_Maybe I shouldn't leave this time and stay._

_Maybe I should go back even if I'm not with them._

_I can't stand being here._

_It's closing time._

_I should be leaving._

_I'll have a drink after the call._

_Because that's always what I do._

_I even have my things always packed._

_I don't count this as a home._

_It's not._

_It's a place for me to go so they don't have to see me._

_Maybe I should go visit my mother?_

_That always cheers me up._

_Yes I think I'll talk to her tonight._

_I will call them._

_Maybe I should skip the phone call._

_No I have to talk to them._

_The call will decide everything I'm doing._

"I'm sorry Daddy I shouldn't have gotten into it." Renée said feeling guilty. "No Renée it's fine and really don't care, look I'm here and that's all that matters I should have been here nine years ago." Tamaki said.

Renée looked at him, "Daddy I want you to know something, I don't blame you for all the bad things that happened, you couldn't control it. I know you should have been here more often, but just think about it Mom told you we were okay and happy, which we weren't. It also wasn't your fault Saniiro died."

Tamaki stared at his nine-year-old daughter in a awe, she pulled off such a great speech and it just what he needed...to know he wasn't blamed for everything that happened.

"I love you Daddy and I want you to be happy no matter what Mom wnts or not, if whatever everyone is telling me is true about how she use to be, than I hope she becomes like that again. You do not deserve to be blamed for this...no one should not for how he died."

Wow, was all Tamaki could think of, his daughter was amazing, she really was raised by those two wasn't she? She seemed more like Misaki and Kaoru's daughter than anyone else.

But of course, this right here, also reminded him of something Haruhi would say, the old Haruhi. The kinder, loving and more motherly Haruhi.

But that Haruhi was gone.

**DISCLAIMERL: I DO NOT OWN THIS POEM THYAWESOMESWORD448 OWNS IT. HE WROTE IT FOR THIS STORY AND ALL CERDIT GOES TO HIM!**

**Yay I'm finally done! Yippie be happy for me, or mad that I didn't update sooner...  
**

**A\N: So there'll be defiantly be three stories of this series well trilogy, so after this there will be another I've already got the whole story planned out, but suggestions are welcomed.**

**Dina14: I knw right, the saddest parts of this stoey I wrote in the middle of the night, sniffles, why, why must I write such depressing things.**

**Fire302: Yes, yes it is sad.**

**Guest 1: Yes once again it's really sad.**

**ThyAwesomeSword448: Thanks for reviewing and for writing and sending me the poem, it was really good ;)**

**Guest 2: Oh my gosh that's so sweet of you, thank you for reviewing and loving me writing so much!**

**wolfgirl336699: Thank you for reviewing!**

**FireDancer5678: Yes, yes it is I bet this chapter made you depressed.**

**Raven1234567: Oh no worries my whole family cusses except for me and my yongest older brother and my younger brpther and my nephew. Lol, I feel the same way, I feel quite bad for making her so mean to tell you the truth I love Haruhi and I know she'd never act like this,oh and I'm glad I'm writing it well :)**

**OHYEAH: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Review! Seriously I would love reviews, it helps me write fast I'm always like oh god I need to update now! Whenever I get I new one.**

**I would like favs and follows too.**

**Thank you for reader bye, bye.**

**Oh and also I'm finally back to my longer chapters yay :)**


	5. Meet Hunny's Family

**Diclamier: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club :)**

**Meet Hunny's Family (Bad title but had to come up with one at the last minute lol)**

**A\N: Yay people who are Hunny and\or Mori fans that have been reading this story is going to be happy! They finally are in it! Sorry about not even really mentioning sooner I was too focused on Tamaki and Haruhi's children and Kyoya's daughter I forgot. **

**But they are in this chapter :D**

"...So you say Tamaki's here?" Asked a brown haired woman holding a sleeping infant. "Yeah! Isn't that great?" A blonde hair man said, "Well yes Mitsukuni but couldn't it be just a rumor? And anyway if he was here than couldn't he have already left?" The woman asked setting the baby down in a cradle.

"No, it couldn't be a rumor and anyways, Haruka told me that Tamaki wasn't leaving." Hunny said, Hunny had stopped using the nicknames for them a few years back. He had actually matured a lot, but still had his childish moments, much like the others.

"Oh and how does Haruka know Tamaki's here?" She asked, "Well she said that she talked to Tamaki, and he decided too stay. Maybe he was homesick, he probably missed his children and Haruhi." Hunny said, "Daddy! I'm hungry." A little boy who resembled Hunny said. "Are we having cake?" The little boy asked.

"You know Chiko," The woman spoke, "Cake isn't good for you, it has too much fat plus it's made with milk." "Aww come on Kami, it's just a little cake it couldn't hurt him." Hunny said.

Kami sighed, "Why are both so obsessed with that stuff?" Kami asked, "Because it's good Mommy!" Chiko said, Once again Kami sighed, none of her children that could talk, picked her side on the whole vegan thing, but Hunny and Chiko were just too addicted to cake, no it wasn't funny or cute at all. Kami didn't have a good sense of humor or understand the whole 'cute' concept. Some people had told her that she was too plain and boring and that no one really liked to be round her, but most of the time when they said that they were lying actually everyone was terrified of the woman, when she was mad everyone would hide from her.

Renzo, Mori, Chokichi, Toru, Miya, Minoru, Yasuchika, Suzu and Tomoko were the ones who'd just avoid her, knowing she'd get over it. The rest didn't avoid her they just stayed quite, all except Hunny.

But when she was angry no one dared to pick up Manzo she would kill them, only she was allowed to pick the infant up when she was angry. Megumi was Kami's sister, she was Chiko's age who was Renée and Akeno's age. She was not afraid of her older sister, she also refused to become vegan, but she wasn't crazy obsessed with cake like her brother-in-law and nephew she was more on Reizo's side.

Hunny wasn't really afraid of the woman either no matter how many times she threaten to tear him into tiny bits of shreds. Yes he probably should be afraid because some times she did mean it especially if she's pregnant or PMSing at the time.

She hadn't suffered from postpartum-psychosis with Manzo, but she had with Chiko and Reizo. Hunny was relieved, every time she had suffered from it, he actually feared for his life, the woman did not like him when she suffered from that condition. She had once thrown a huge glass base at him and it literally only missed by two inches. "Well, anyway Kami, we need to get the kids ready for school."

"Yeah, Chiko dear go get dressed," Kami said in her normal voice that most people would count as scary, she no matter if she was talking to a baby or not would use they happy baby talk voice or sweet voice.

If she did, you know something was wrong. She had recently suffered from postpartum-depression which somehow made her seem sweeter but she got over nearly a month ago and became her normal self.

"Okay Mommy," Chiko said happily skipping off, "I think Reizo is already dressed," Hunny said, "Most likely he's always ready before anybody else," Kami said yawning, Manzo had kept her up all night, he had only slept for about fifteen minutes and was woken by Chiko and Reizo who got up at five o'clock. It was seven now.

"Well I bet Maiya already fed the boys and Megumi." Hunny said, "Oh she has, she did like at six when they were telling her how hungry they were…they woke Megumi and Manzo, those boys are on my last nerve they keep doing that crap and I doubt it's by accident." Kami said.

Hunny shakes his head and sighs, "So you need me to talk to them?" He asked, "Yes! They listen to you better." Kami said soon hearing to cries from her ten-month-old son. "Godd*mn it!" The woman complained going back into the infant's room and lifting him up. "I don't care what it takes you are going to sleep and staying that way until you aren't tired anymore!" Shouted the irritated mother.

Hunny had followed his wife into the room, he sighed and took the now screaming infant, "Kami, I think you're over tired, you should get some rest…I'll take care of the kids, get some rest!"

His wife nodded and walked off. The baby had stopped crying, Hunny came outfront where, Megumi, Chiko and Reizo were all sitting watches some weird cartoon on T.V. "Hey kids," Hunny said. "Hi Daddy!" Chiko greeted. At the sight of his brother Manzo giggled reaching out to him.

"When are we going to school Dad?" Reizo asked. "Oh well I'm thinking you're skipping school today, I'm going to call in and tell them that." Hunny told them, "You can do that?" Megumi asked Hunny nodded.

"Of course I can!" Hunny said setting Manzo in his play yard. "Can Mori do that too?" Chiko asked, "Yep, and so can some of my other friends I haven't seen them that much recently." "Daddy why don't you hang out with them more?" Chiko asked. "Oh because they're really busy most of the time." Hunny said.

"Well are you gonna get together soon?" Megumi asked, "Hmm well I don't know Megumi, I can't really answer that." Hunny said, "Well anyway I'm gonna take you kids out somewhere fun!" Hunny told them all the kids got excited.

"Yay where are we going?" Megumi asked, recently the only places they had gone out to was school. So for the kids anywhere would be exciting, they hadn't been out ever since Manzo was born.

"Well I don't know yet." Hunny said, "I'll figure it out," he said.

~x~x~x~

Tamaki yawned, he sat up in his bed. The sun was bright, brighter than it was yesterday.

He had slept in the guest bedroom again, he was still not happy with his wife. Tamaki was startled by a knock on the door, "Mr. Suoh! I hope I am not bothering you but you probably should be getting up soon," a woman call through the door, "What time is it?" He asked.

"Oh it's ten thirty sir." The woman said, "Wow you're right I did sleep in..." "We saved you some breakfast," she told him. Tamaki got out of bed and opened the door, he was already dressed, in fact he had forgotten to change the night before. The lady was shocked about how fast he got up.

"Wow it usually takes me some time to get people up," she said, "Oh I was already awake I just hadn't gotten up yet." Tamaki explained, "Oh..." was the woman's response. "Well sir would you like some breakfast, I could warm it up." Tamaki shook his head, "Nah I'm really all that hungry," "Oh well okay sir, but if you get hungry just tell me and I'll make you some food." The woman said before bowing and leaving.

Maybe I should invite the others over, we probably all should catch up. Tamaki thought to himself, "Hello Tamaki," Haruhi said, "You seemed to have slept in..." "Yeah so?" Tamaki said rather harshly. Haruhi just shrugged, "I was just...stating a fact." She said with a sigh. "Are you aware Taree is sick, it wouldn't really matter much about school since she still needs to heal a bit longer..." "Yeah and who's fault is that?" Tamaki remarkered.

"You know I do feel bad about that right? I care about her too you know..." Haruhi said, "You know what I'm not going to fight about this." Tamaki said walking off. Haruhi sigh, she really messed things up.

~x~x~x~

"Tamaki wants us all to meet him, since most of us haven't seen him in years..." Hikaru said to his wife, "That's sounds like a good idea, I'll get the boys ready and Eriko." Haruka said. "BOYS GO GET READY TO GO NOW!" Haruka called, "Yes Mommy!" They heard the boys call back.

"Do you really need to be that hard on them?" Hikaru asked, "Well they are the ones who got themselves on my bad side." Haruka said taking a sip of her drink. "Well you should go get Eriko ready, I think she's awake." Hikaru said.

Haruka nodded and got up, Hikaru was right Eriko was awake and was sitting in her crib. Haruka smiled, "Hi sweetie…." There was no response from the toddler, not even a giggle. Haruka sighed and grabbed out some clothing and got her daughter out of her crib.

She dressed her daughter in a pretty sundress. They toddler didn't really like being held by anyone but her mother, her mother highly suspected Eriko was autistic, but not mildly severely. It ran in her family line, her brother was severely autistic so she knew how hard it was to take care of an autistic child.

In slightest changes the toddler would freak out and wouldn't stop screaming. But Haruka was starting to get worried, Eriko hadn't said a single word, not Mama, not Dada. But she did babble which was at least some good news, but if she didn't start talking soon she was going to get her checked out.

"Eriko, Eriko." Haruka tried to get the baby's attention, she failed. The toddler didn't respond, the woman sighed, her stupid genetics screwed her daughter up. "Eriko are you ready to go bye, bye come on baby say bye, bye please for Mommy?" Finally the toddler looked at her, but didn't attempt to speak.

Haruka sighs again, "Don't worry baby I'll get you some help soon..." Unlike the boys who inherited their mother's hair and eye color, Eriko had the Auburn hair and golden eyes her father did. Haruka had decided she wanted another child, and now she had one no matter how severely handicapped she was, Haruka was willing to take care of her until she couldn't anymore.

But it did make her sad that her daughter wouldn't be able to interact like most people. Eriko wasn't any different than any other person, she had problems but then so did everybody else, maybe her problems were more severe and more noticeable. But she was still a human being with feelings. She wasn't a 'freak' or a 'problem child' she was just different. But Haruka decided, she wasn't going to have another child, it was bad enough most of her attention was on Eriko. She felt bad for that but her sons didn't seem to have the same feelings she had for her brother.

"Okay, Eriko's ready," Haruka said taking her daughter out front. "Okay well the boys are ready too," Hikaru said, "Makoto got his head stuck in his shirt, I had to get it off him, I think he needs bigger clothes, his head grew." "Well you are the whole clothing freak go get or make him bigger clothes." Haruka snapped. "Geez someones in a bad mood today," Hikaru mumbled, gaining a glare from his wife.

"Well anyway let's go head to Tamaki's house..." Haruka said. "Yeah let's go," Hikaru said opening the front door, "Come on boys!" Haruka called. Both boys popped into the room Makoto's face was covered in what smelled and appeared to be chocolate. Haruka scolded him and told Hikaru to go get Eriko and Akeno hooked up and she washed Makoto's face.

Soon they were on their way to Tamaki's place.

**Sorry I took me so long to update orginally this chapter was longer, but I split it in half because of how long it has been since I updated. It will take some time most likely before I get the next part up.**

**Thank for reviewing and reader :)**

**Review! Please :)**

**There will also be error but I will go through this later and fix them promise :)**


End file.
